hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
TIMELINE V5
TIMELINE 1958 * Lincoln was born on October 22nd, 1951, at the Broom Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother is Bonnie Bernadette Hyde, a barmaid of English heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. His father's identity has never been revealed to him. 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 * Attended Joan Ro Primary School. 1967 1968 1969 1970 1971 1972 * Completed his primary school education. 1973 * Enrolled in Nathy High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10. 1974 1975 1976 1977 * Lincoln and his mother moved to San Francisco, California, where he attended high school at Andermal High. 1978 * Graduated high school. 1979 * Won the lottery in early November. After taxes and fees were paid, Linc walked away with $10,000,000. * Invested in Dills, Incorporated, a confectionery company in California. He gave the company start-up money to high school friend Henry Dills in exchange for 10% of the companies yearly sales. 1980 * Founded Jasper Flicks * Starred in 3 pornographic films 1981 * Starred in 3 pornographic films 1982 * Starred in 3 pornographic films 1983 * Starred in 3 pornographic films 1984 * In February of 1984, WBA Heavyweight Champion Daniel "Sweet Danny" Ruddey challenged Lincoln to a mixed-style bout, after an altercation occurred between the two at a nightclub. Ruddey offered $1,000,000 dollars to Lincoln if he won. Lincoln accepted. * The scheduled fight took place on May 19th at Madison Square Garden. The event was sold out, attended by many celebrities and noteworthy professional fighters and martial artists. The fight was to be 10 four minute rounds. While Ruddey was only allowed to use his arms, Lincoln was allowed to use his arms and his legs. Lincoln had the upper hand during the first two rounds, knocking Ruddey down six times with his feet. Before the start of the third round a motion was made by Ruddey and his corner to disallow Lincoln the use of leg attacks. Despite major disagreement from Lincoln's corner, Lincoln accepted the motion and the fight continued as a boxing match. Rounds three and four were split equally between both fighters. The victory went to Lincoln in round five at 2:34 after Ruddey was knocked out cold by a heavy right downward strike. * Accepted a challenge from IBF Heavyweight Champion Samuel "Teacher" Grades. * Fought and defeated Grades in a boxing match, knocking Grades unconscious in the third round. * Starred in 3 pornographic films 1985 * Accepted a challenge from WBC officials to fight the organizations Heavyweight Champion, Eric Oquendo. * Fought and defeated Oquendo in a boxing match, knocking Grades unconscious in the second round. * Accepted a challenge from WBO officials to fight the organizations Heavyweight Champion, Marcus Wentling. * Fought and defeated Wentling in a boxing match, knocking Grades unconscious in the third round. * Starred in 3 pornographic films 1986 * Starred in 3 pornographic films * Invested/funded the creation of the luxury clothing line Kariss Mare. 1987 * Starred in 3 pornographic films 1988 * Starred in 3 pornographic films 1989 * Announced a leg-based pay-per-view, Kick-King, to be held latter in the year. * Held Kick-King * Starred in 3 pornographic films 1990 * Announced a arms-based pay-per-view, Arms In, to be held latter in the year. * Held Arms In. * Starred in 1 pornographic films 1991 * Announced a striking pay-per-view, Allstrike, to be held latter in the year. * Allstrike held 1992 * Announced a grappling pay-per-view, Grand Grapple, to be held latter in the year. * Grand Grapple held. 1993 * In January he announced plans for a MMA tournament that would be held latter in the year. Elite Cage Combat would be an eleven weight class (two female, nine male) tournament that would start in ? and end in November, culminating in the end of year PPV, ECC Grandslam. 1994 * Launched online website Jasper Park, complete with catalog from previous years. * Starred in 20 pornographic films 1995 * Starred in 20 pornographic films 1996 * Starred in 20 pornographic films 1997 * Starred in 20 pornographic films 1998 * Starred in 20 pornographic films 1999 * Qualified for the Men's Archery in the 2000 Olympic Games in Australia. * Starred in 20 pornographic films 2000 * Competed at the 2000 Olympic Games and won a gold medal in men's archery. 2001 * Announced the creation of Ember Sports & Entertainment. Announced plans to launch television channel Raptor '''the following year. 2002 * Launched the '''Raptor TV channel. 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * Announced a future american football league that would take place the following year, OSFL/One Season Football League. 2014 * 2015 * Held the only season of the OSFL, beginning in ?. * Sold the OSFL to ?, who renamed it the 20-15 Football League. 2016 * In March he announced Standalone, an independent professional wrestling pay-per-view that would be put on the following year, bringing talent from American and foreign promotions together. The arena to host the event would be constructed leading up to the event, which would be the inaugural event of the facility; Lincoln Roundhouse. 2017 * Tickets went on sale for Standalone in March and all 30,000+ seats sold out within 30 minutes. * Standalone took place on October 26 in the finished Lincoln Roundhouse and proved an overwhelming success. 2018 *